


I love you. There, I said it.

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But it might melt your heart just a tiny little bit, Gen, It ends platonic, M/M, This is based on my all time favorite "SMS from last night"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: When he opened the SMS all it said was:I love you. There, I said it.And Steve answered the only thing he could think of:I think your SMS went wrong? It's me: Steve...It had taken Bucky a total of 30 seconds to answer:I know. :)





	I love you. There, I said it.

Steve had sworn to himself that, if he could help it, he would never again leave Bucky hanging.

 

The man had been through too much and was still trying to get better... so if he ever needed Steve, Steve would be there.

 

Which was the number one reason why he had set up a special ring tone just for Bucky. He had found one for text messages, chats, calls, online accounts, even mails. It had taken a bit of tech-savyness, but this had been important. So Steve had gone the extra mile to ensure he would not miss a message if Bucky was in need.

 

This far it meanly meant that he was the first to notice when ever Bucky posted a new status picture.

 

So, yes, Steve had seen the weekly Starbucks coffee.

 

He had also long since stopped asking just what was under all that whipped cream, seeing that it did not matter as long as Bucky was happy.

 

And the other man loved that place. He was usually left alone. It allowed him to listen in on other peoples conversation, which in turn meant that he developed a better handle on the morals people held up these days. And Bucky was back to finishing at least one book per week.

 

So, as far as Steve was concerned, things were good.

 

He had been busy shredding his next punching bag when the first accords of Man In The Mirror started blaring.

 

An SMS from Bucky.

 

Who even used those anymore?

 

Of course Steve had been quick.

 

It could have been anything, really.

 

When he opened the text all it said was:

 

_I love you. There, I said it._

 

And Steve answered the only thing he could think of:

 

_I think your SMS went wrong? It's me: Steve..._

 

It had taken Bucky a total of 30 seconds to answer:

 

_I know. :)_

 

It was then, and only then, that Steves entire world tipped sideways.

 

There was too much wrong with that sentence.

 

Too many variables he could not gauge.

 

First of all he had done nothing that would merit an "There, I said it."

 

It could be a dare, a reaction towards a conversation - likely one with Nat, Steve had had his fair share of strange texts when ever those to sat together -, some internet meme, one of the other many things Steve missed on a day to day basis.

 

It did not have to mean anything strictly non-platonic.

 

Then again... maybe it did.

 

And Steve was horrible at this kind of conversations.

 

Back in the 40s he had met a woman who had commented on all his patriotic work and who had talked circles around him till he found himself with her in a quiet corner, exchanging kisses... or rather one very long one.

 

Steve was not terminally stupid.

 

He had understood why Peggy had been livid because of that.

 

He simply did not want to upset anyone again. Least of all Bucky.

 

So what ever was a timely frame to react to such a declaration... it had long since gone by.

 

Steve was not even sure how to react.

 

_Oh._

 

Would that be enough? Because it about covered the scope of his current reaction.

 

Was one even supposed to answer that via text?

 

It didn't feel personal enough.

 

Calling was out of question, since Steve felt to close to hyperventilating right now. Not to mention that Bucky was not the most talkative when he thought someone else might be listening in.

 

And going over there... would just lead to Steve making a spectacle out of himself, which would not be helpful either.

 

So he went back to shredding punching bags and trying to get his breathing under control - with questionable results.

 

When Bucky finally did return - a maddening four hours later - Steve did not even try to slow down his run.

 

And they did know each other long enough.

 

Bucky took one look at him and knew right away that something was off.

 

And since he had also send the first SMS, it was kinda easy to guess what...

 

It was kinda hard to hear over the wooshing in his ears, but Steve knew that Bucky was asking the age old question:

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

And if only Steve croaked out a single yes...

 

"I didn't write back." Steve could have kicked himself right then. That much should have been obvious.

 

"I noticed." Bucky sounded... almost neutral. But there was also a trace of mirth in Buckys voice. He even went to get himself a beer. Bucky was... relaxed.

 

And Steve still felt like he would throw up any moment now.

 

Bucky still sounded so calm when he went on: "I wasn't expecting you to."

 

"But..." Steve knew he was still fretting. How does one answer something like that?

 

Well, a good tactic would have been to not answer at all and wait the other one out.

 

And Steve knew that Bucky caught the moment this thought must have been on Steve's face.

 

Steve practically felt how he was folding into himself.

 

This was not some strategy meeting, he would not trick...

 

And that to probably showed on Steve's face, because he could practically watch as Bucky grew soft around the edged.

 

"It's cool Steve, I wasn't expecting an answer."

 

"Then why..."

 

And there was something incredibly unguarded on Buckys face that Steve had not seen there in ages. "Because I keep lying, that's why. How are you? Good. Do you remember? Yes. Do you remember? No. How was your therapy? How was life like back then? What was it like with the Soviets? What do you want to eat? Do you like your new clothes? How about..." There even was a soft chuckle. "I keep lying, Steve, about pretty much everything. What else am I supposed to do? If I want to pass myself as a human, what else am I supposed to do? And Nat..."

 

Steve had expected to hear her name sooner or later. Bucky must have caught something of that on Steves face, too.

 

"She keeps insisting, that you need at least one truth. One thing you are unlikely to dispute. So: that's it. The one thing I will not argue about."

 

"Bucky..." Steve already hated himself for his next words. "You know you will always come first. Always. But not..."

 

Bucky smiled. "Not like that. I know. Trust me, I noticed. It's fine. Really."

 

"Then why..."

 

"I told you. I just don't want to lie. Not about this."

 

Steve was already working through a long list of consequences. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

"Not really." And there was that Bucky Barnes smile, the one that Steve had not seen in way too long, either. "So, are we okay?"

 

And this time Steve nodded. He was unlikely to get himself a better deal. He even allowed himself a small smile. They would be good.

 

"So..." And Steve also had been around long enough to know that one. "Can I get a hug, though?"

 

Steve just opened his arms, trying very much not to focus on the fact that it was probably the first voiced aloud wish Bucky had made this side of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my all time favorite SMS from last night. I was trying really hard to have it end with something less platonic, but... well... my brain refused to cooperate. I hope it is still fluffy enough for your needs ;)


End file.
